Football throwing and catching is an extremely popular sport that is enjoyed by all age groups. Enthusiasts enjoy practicing throwing and catching footballs in yards, gyms and parks to improve their skill. One of the difficulties associated with practicing throwing and catching skills is that it requires at least two players. It is not possible for an individual to practice throwing and catching the football without the assistance of another player. There exist machines that will launch footballs that have previously been loaded into them, but they do not receive thrown footballs and therefore cannot be used for individuals wishing to throw and catch by themselves.